Changes
by sunshard
Summary: discontinued impermanently
1. Prologue: Mashou no Tenshi

Since I'm too lazy to write a note, and I have to go eat dinner, I'll make this short. (Not, haha.) Anna, Pirika, Tamao, Jeanne, and Millie get in an 'accident'. Unfortunately, they -somehow- switch personalities, and fall for all the wrong boys. Not very normal. A bit OOC, but I can't help it. -shrug- It's in my nature...FORGIVE ME! Erm, everyone's a shaman in this fic. Makes life easier. And, there's also the fact that I make up last names for Millie and Jeanne because they don't have ones in the anime, I think. Jeanne's last name is a bit obvious, Tetsuotome (meaning Ironmaiden), and Millie's...was just out of the blue. o.O Um, and, Anna and Yoh aren't fiancés in this fic. Horo Horo is engaged to another Ainu named Liviriara, who comes in later to--well, won't spoil it. Let's just say she and Tamao aren't too friendly. -wink- Apologies for crappy spacing. EVEN IF I FREAKING DOUBLE SPACE, IT STILL BUNCHES UP! x.x Oh yeah, avoid flaming me. Hahaha...I'll just give the flames to Hao's Spirit of Fire to power it up or just use them to burn down your house. Suckers! If you're a yaoi fan, why did you even bother clicking this fic? Don't bother flaming, I say again. Go away. :P

-

-

-

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Shaman King, but I WILL own the DVDs tomorrow. Mwahaha. -fans out there gasp- you don't have it already?!!

-

-

-

_Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo, Lyserg, Anna, Jeanne -- seventeen_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Pirika, Tamao, Millie -- sixteen_

_-_

_-_

_-_

ONE MORE THING! In the beginning, Anna likes Ren, Pirika likes...Hao (o.o), Tamao likes Yoh (obviously), Jeanne likes Lyserg, and Millie likes Horo Horo. In the accident, Millie switches so she likes Lyserg, Jeanne switches so she likes Hao, Tamao switches so she likes Horo Horo, Pirika switches so she likes Ren, and Anna switches so she likes Yoh. Confusing, ne? Maybe I'm just doing this on purpose to puzzle you...gahahaha...

-

-

-

_Changes_

-

-

-

**Prologue: Mashou no Tenshi**

-

-

-

****

****

Kyouyama Anna, Usui Pirika, Tamamura Tamao, Tetsuotome Jeanne, and Ikitsutsu Millie walked home from high school, as usual. Well, actually, they would usually walk home with the boys, but an earlier episode in the day separated them. Ren, Hao, Yoh, Horo Horo, and Lyserg had beaten them in a five-on-five spirit fight, and Tamao, being the lusting-for-revenge kind of person (A/N: remember that they switch consciences in the accident), persuaded the other girls to use their spirits to sneak up on the boys and--er--let's just say the scene was too graphic to be described. So they were walking home in two groups instead of their usual one...but the boys didn't know how lucky they were for getting beat up...

-

-

-

A man with familiar, yet suspicious looking long black locks and various rings on his fingers drove straight at the girls, who were rather foolishly straying towards the center of the road. "What I do for money," he muttered, twisting his rings with his other hand anxiously. "Goldva's gonna pay double..."

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Anna looked up only just in time to see the car speeding at them. But even just in time was too late.

-

-

-

"Look out!"

-

-

-

"Ahh!"

-

-

-

A crash.

-

-

-

The five girls thudded to the ground, unconscious.

-

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

-

-

-

Silva stepped from the car worriedly and winced when he saw Anna and Jeanne's head wounds. Apparently, the two older girls had stepped into the path of his car so Pirika, Millie, and Tamao wouldn't be as hurt. Silva knelt in front of the five comatose bodies and raised his hands over them, closed his eyes, and began the chanting of the spell.

-

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------- (Around four blocks behind the accident)

-

-

-

Ren touched the black eye Pirika had landed on him gingerly. Who knew such a sweet-looking Ainu could land such a hard right hook. Glancing over to his other four friends, he was relieved (but only slightly) to see that they were also injured. Yoh had to hold onto his pants continuously as Anna's shikagami had torn his belt asunder _and_ kneed him in the crotch, Horo Horo's snowboard had a crack running down the side and his knees were bleeding, and Lyserg and Hao--well, Lyserg was Lyserg and Hao was just...Hao. Being demonic and insane AND hot as usual. "Pretty boys," Ren muttered, touching his black eye again.

-

-

-

Hao, who had been cheerfully walking ahead with Lyserg (though he was probably plotting more schemes of domination, like the time when he had blown up K-Mart and taken over the lot), when suddenly he stopped, and bent down over something. There was a pause, as Lyserg also bent down; after a moment, the green haired dowser motioned for Yoh, Ren, and Horo Horo to come over.

-

-

-

Coming closer, the Chinese shaman could see five, very familiar bodies of their past tormentors. Rushing over, Ren recognised them as Anna--Ren shuddered slightly, the insane itako actually liked him a bit, as Horo Horo had said--, Pirika, Tamao, Millie, and Jeanne.

-

-

-

"Anna and Jeanne are the ones who are more hurt," muttered Lyserg, checking the other girls' pulses (Hao was busy looting through Jeanne's bag, scoffing at various holy items). "Yoh, could you call Faust up?"

-

-

-

Yoh nodded and limped over to a good place to receive signals. Horo Horo knelt down (grimacing as the torn skin on his knees met the hard gravel) and took Tamao's hand gently; he had a soft spot for the prophetess, but, as she had a crush on Yoh (who, of course, was oblivious), Horo Horo thought he had no chance and had moved on to another Ainu he was betrothed to.

-

-

-

Jeanne's eyelids fluttered open slightly; apparently, her divine holiness had provided some extra protection for her. Staring into Hao's deep chocolate eyes, she raised her hand to his cheek and whispered, "Are you an angel...?"

-

-

-

Hao chuckled, almost sadly. "Quite the opposite, lady," he murmured, and he half-turned away to look at his twin, whom he had vowed to beat, so many years ago.

-

-

-

Jeanne only smiled. Dropping her hand from his cheek, she closed her eyes again and fell back into peaceful sleep.

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Ahh, I think it's really short...Kuso...that took me, like a day to write...argh...and all while listening to Final Fantasy IX music. o.O Why Silva hit the girls and why Goldva's paying him to do it? You'll find out. Sooner or later. - - Hao might be a bit out of character but LEAVE ME ALONE, I want him to be a good-guy-who-occasionally-does-freaky-evil-stuff-but-is-good-anyway. o.O If you didn't know, "Mashou no Tenshi" means Demonic Angel...I think...well, anyways, that's referring to Jeanne asking Hao if he's an angel and, erm, yeah. What a ironic question. - - Mashou no Tenshi is also a song from "Hunter X Hunter", sung by--who else--KILLUA ZAOLDYECK! At least, his voice actor, anyway. Who is a girl. Who sounds like a guy. Who makes Killua sound sexy even though it's a girl voice actor. O.O Gawd, I'm going in circles. Um, do us a favor and review, we shall be very happy. -bows- We'll update as soon as we get some reviews! Tell us if you like it, k?


	2. One: Yoh no Hentai

I need to go to the bathroom. And Padfootikachu-chan is talking to me online. And Ranma 1/2 calls. So, I'll make this quick, as usual. Thanks to all the reviewers (s91, winner-loser, KristiexxNguyen, shaman7, elyssalyn)! As for winner-loser's question, -shrugs- maybe, maybe not. I'm not too sure, I mean, I like LysergJeanne, but I ALSO like HaoJeanne and LysergMillie, and those two pairings would make the story easier because then, if Lyserg and Jeanne got together, Millie and Hao would be alone...(I mean, they can't get together after all! o.O) So, I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll just make Hao and Millie loners...mmm, good idea. Faust VIII and Eliza are married in this fic, by the way. Faust's a teacher at their school. Quite...interesting...he was evil till Yoh defeated him, and...yeah. Small mention of Illumina in this fic. ;D Do your best not to flame. It hurts my pathetic heart.

-

-

-

**Disclaimer**: AHAHAHA! I OWN THE DVDS! XD -drools- Tao Ren...ahh...seksay...well, I don't own Shaman King, as much as I'd like to. It's clouding my conscience...I can't write as well with the thought of me not owning it in my mind...YOU MUST PERSUADE, ERM, WHOEVER OWNS SHAMAN KING (unfortunately, I forgot - -) TO GIVE IT OVER TO ME AND THEN I'LL WRITE BETTER FANFICTION! -faints-

-

-

-

_Changes_

-

-

-

**Chapter One: Yoh no Hentai  
**

-

-

-

The five boys had carried the girls over to Faust VIII's classroom, each boy holding their respective crushes (well, besides Hao, who got stuck with Millie). Therefore, Yoh carried Anna, Tamao was held by Horo Horo, Ren (surprisingly) carried Pirika, and Lyserg carried Jeanne.

-

-

-

Yoh laid Anna down gently on a cot that Eliza had hastily put up in the back of the room. Next to him, Lyserg appeared reluctant to let go of Jeanne, but eventually put her down on another cot. Hao looked ready to drop Millie like a hot poker if Eliza hadn't given him such a intimidating look (yes, even soon-to-be-villains-when-they-grow-up can get scared); so he just put her down on another cot. Horo Horo set Tamao down on a fourth cot and brushed a soft lock of hair out of her face. The two twins, the Ainu, and dowser turned to Ren, who was inching very, very close to Pirika's face, his spike of hair twitching almost thoughtfully.

-

-

-

Yoh, Hao, and Lyserg then turned to Horo Horo, sweatdropping as they saw the major vein popping in his temple. "Don't even think about it, Tao," he muttered, pointing his snowboard warningly at the Chinese shaman.

-

-

-

Ren came out of a daze and hurriedly set Pirika down on the fifth cot. Yoh and Hao exchanged knowing smirks; the only thing they really connected with besides looks and power was their strange ability to understand other people's feelings. They'd known for a long, long time that Ren had admired Pirika.

-

-

-

Faust shooed the boys away from his "dear patients" and parted a few flaxen locks of hair from Anna's scalp, revealing a rather nasty-looking bruise. Stepping over to Jeanne, he did the same, showing the holy maiden also had a slightly better, but all the same bad wound on her head. Examining Pirika, Tamao, and Millie revealed that they only had some minor cuts and bruises. And still, the necromancer doctor looked worried.

-

-

-

"They'll be all right," he muttered, busily bending over Anna and Jeanne while applying salve and bandages to their wounds and at the same time hiding his expression. "They'll have to stay at my house for the weekends, though."

-

-

-

Hao nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling secretly and walking out. Finally, with the stupid itako out of the way, he could plan some world domination--and actually _launch _his plans this time.

-

-

-

Ren shot one last look at Pirika and walked out with Horo Horo, who was happily discussing the dynamics of snowboarding (even though he knew the Chinese shaman wasn't listening). Lyserg stepped into pace with them, absentmindedly swinging his dowsing chain. But Yoh stayed behind.

-

-

-

Walking softly up to Faust, who was still tending to the girls, Yoh tuned off the music from his cassette player for a moment; he had a feeling this would be important. "Faust, you're hiding something," he said quietly.

-

-

-

Faust continued to wipe blood from a cut on Pirika's right shin, not looking up. "There's a spell."

-

-

-

Yoh paused. This wasn't the answer he had thought Faust would say. He had thought that Anna's wound was more serious, or that the accident had triggered some hidden disease. But this was unexpected. "Spell?"

-

-

-

Faust gazed at his wife Eliza, who was tending to Tamao a few cots away. "A spell," the German doctor repeated. "Someone has cast a spell on the five girls, and I think whoever it was was the person who crashed into them. That was why it was a hit and run...if it had really been an accident, don't you think the person would have gotten out of their car and helped the girls?

-

-

-

Yoh rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose...but what kind of spell was it?" His eyes widened. "A harmful one? Will Anna-chan die?"

-

-

-

Faust chuckled as he heard the shaman's disability to think of anyone else but the itako. "No. It's a strange spell...a kind of "soul-switching" spell. I'll have to do research on it, to figure out what it's real purpose is, so I'll be needing your help."

-

-

-

"_My_ help?"

-

-

-

"Eliza will be away on the weekend to visit her cousin Illumina. With me busy on research, Hao planning world domination ("AGAIN?!!!") and like I'd want him to watch over the girls anyway, Ren has to accompany his sister to Patch Village, Horo Horo is going to Chocolove's, and Lyserg is leaving to try and find out who murdered his parents. So, conveniently, you're left to watch the patients." His smile turned dangerous. "You'd better take care of them."

-

-

-

Yoh knew not to turn down Faust VIII when he was like this. "Yes sir."

-

-

-

"Reapply their bandages daily. If they wake up, tell me immediately. Make sure the room they're staying in isn't too cold. Don't try to kiss Anna-san while she's sleeping. If they don't wake up after a day, start force feeding them water and soup."

-

-

-

"Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes si--WHAT?!!"

-

-

-

Faust laughed. "Only kidding, Yoh-kun. Come to my house at 6:00 PM, with clothes for the weekend and anything else you need. Sayonara!"

-

-

-

Still laughing, the doctor walked out, his wife following him (giving Yoh a small smile before departing). Yoh stared after them, mouth open.

-

-

-

_'How...how'd he know I wanted to try and kiss Anna-chan?!!'_

-

-

-

Cute enough ending, ne? Ah, if you didn't know, Yoh no Hentai means "Yoh is a pervert". I know Yoh's not a perv, but...-shrugs- Ryu can rub off on people. -grin- Review, people! I'll update as soon as I can! Lots of YohAnna from now on. Heeheehahahaha...oh yeah, and Hao blows more stuff up! ;D


	3. Two: Anna's Difference

This shall be an -evilly- INTERESTING chapter. Hopefully. Anna will be OOC because she got TAMAO'S personality when Silva cast the spell-thingy, therefore she's all timid and shy and...yeah. Sorry if this chapter isn't too good, I'm having a bit of writer's block today...er, I noticed a lot of people put me in their favorites but don't review. . whazzyourproblem? Oh well. **IN YOUR REVIEWS VOTE IF YOU WANT THIS TO TURN OUT LYSERG/JEANNE OR HAO/JEANNE**. VOTE YOU FOOLS. Another thing, Yoh and Anna are terrible cooks and couldn't make toast for their lives. Forgot if that's actually true or not, but -shrugs- yare yare. Thank you, Illumina, itako no shaman, caro, me, and YamiandAnzu4ever (I like that pairing too! my friends don't though .) for reviewing! I think...this chapter might not make much sense, or be that good, but bear with me. PLEASE. AND REVIEW, FOR PALADINE'S SAKE.

-

-

**Disclaimer**: Sorrowful Rain Doesn't own Shaman King. Does own Shaman King manga, Shaman King soundtrack, Shaman King pictures, Shaman King fanfiction, various Away messages for AIM involving Shaman King, Shaman King plots revolving in her head, and Shaman King DVDs. Is pitiful.

-

-

_Changes_

-

-

Chapter Two: Day One: Anna's Difference

-

-

Yoh sighed and ran his hand through his short black locks. He was bored. Very bored, as none of the girls had woken up, Amidamaru was "sleeping" (if that's possible for a spirit), and apparently Hao hadn't blown anything up yet (at least, no one had found out that he'd blown something up).

-

-

He was never bored like this. Usually, he could just click on his cassette player, go outside on the bridge, and stare out into the water for hours and not get tired. But Faust had given him such a freaky blue-eyelidded stare that Yoh didn't dare leave the girls alone for a second.

-

-

Leaning against the doorframe of the girls' bedroom, Yoh folded his arms across his chest and looked from the window, to the hallway, to Anna, to a lamp, to the floor, to Harusame, to Anna again, to the ceiling, to Anna, to--

-

-

Yoh started. Anna had sat up in her bed, stretching and staring around her curiously in a very un-Anna way. _It reminds me of Tamao,_ Yoh thought, _but WHY?_

-

-

Dismissing the thought quickly, the shaman rushed over to Anna's side. "Anna?" he asked urgently. "Are you all right?"

-

-

Anna looked him right in the face and--what?--she _blushed_. Yoh felt like fainting, but if Anna ever told Ren, Yoh'd be teased to oblivion and back. Plus, it was out of character of him to faint, so he decided to remain conscious and instead planted his usual carefree smile on his face.

-

-

"Y-yoh-kun," Anna whispered, hooking a short tress of blond behind her ear shyly. "Anou...what are you doing here?" Her black eyes darted from side to side. "Where am I...?" (1)

-

-

Yoh was honestly scared by now. Either, she was just faking it, and using her charm so he'd run an extra nine miles of her training or something like that, or the crash had done something to her head.

-

-

_"It's a strange spell...a kind of "soul-switching" spell." _(2)

-

-

It all came together now. Yoh sat down next to Anna, looking up at the ceiling again. Anna had gotten Tamao's personality, and heavens know where Anna's own had gone. Maybe it was in Tamao. Yoh shuddered to think of how Tamao would act. But then...Tamao liked him, and if Anna had Tamao's personality Anna should like him! This could work to his advantage...wait, was he actually thinking about that stuff?!

-

-

Ignoring his Yoh- side and Hao- :) side fighting mentally in his brain, Yoh took Anna's hand and smiled gently. "You got in an...accident, and Faust brought you here. You'll have to stay here for the weekend, Anna-chan. So, do you remember anything from the accident?"

-

-

Anna flushed at contact with him. "I-iie," she stammered quickly. "Arigatou for your kindness, Yoh-kun...is there anyway I can help?" (3)

-

-

Yoh thought for a while, then grinned. "Well, you could cook."

-

-

------

-

-

Usually, that would be a very bad idea, asking Anna to cook. But Yoh was actually getting smart. As Tamao was a good cook, Yoh figured Anna would be, with Tamao's personality...and it turned out he was right. For once, anyway.

-

-

Even Yoh was surprised. Anna was happily cooking, and doing it well. Once again leaning against the doorframe, the twin shaman observed the itako thoughtfully. _She's smiling, and HUMMING, and being civil...this is freaky..._

_-_

_-_

(WARNING: CHEESE AND FLUFF AND...STEREOTYPICALNESS AND YOHNA. CHANCE OF CLOGGING BRAIN FOREVER. BEWARE.)

-

-

Turning to get something from the refrigerator, Anna stepped forward and immediately slipped on some melted ice that had been magicked into the Shaman world by a Mysterious Entity (aka author -bows-). She fell, inevitably, into Yoh's arms.

-

-

Yoh instinctively wrapped his arms around her while Anna instinctively put her head on his shoulder. (Instincts rock, don't they?)

-

-

_'She's warm...'_

_-_

_-_

_Yoh looked at the fainted itako in his arms bemusedly. Hao had defeated her in a battle, and left her with Yoh. "She's warm."_

_-_

_-_

_Hao, who had been heading out of the room, paused and laughed, almost harshly. "What did you think? She was made of ice? Marble, perhaps?"_

_-_

_-_

_Yoh brushed some stray hairs from Anna's face. "Maybe I did...maybe I did..."_

_-_

_-_

_Hao once again stopped from leaving the room and turned around to look at Yoh. In that moment, the powerful shaman realised something. _'He loves her.'

-

-

'And she would never love me...'

-

-

_Turning abruptly again, the older twin Asakura walked out the door, saying over his shoulder coldly before leaving, "I will defeat you, Asakura Yoh." Ignoring the earnest looks of his Hanagumi, he stormed away._

_-_

_-_

_Yoh stared after him, still holding the limp itako in his arms. _

_-_

_-_

'...What'd I do?...' (please insert a sweatdrop here.)

-

-

Yoh shook the thoughts from his head and hastily let go of Anna, who was turning a very, very red. Still blushing, she mumbled "Gomen" and, trembling slightly, returned to cooking. (4)

-

-

Yoh also returned to his post at the doorway, once more pondering the sanity of it all.

-

-

_End Chapter_

-

-

OH PALADINE I HATE THIS CHAPTER. I sucked beyond all reasoning...sucked beyond the Abyss...the only -remotely- good part of it was the Anna-falling-into-Yoh's-arms part, and I don't think that's really good either. -gags- I apologise for the crappiness in the material of the chapter. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. NOW REMEMBER TO VOTE/REVIEW/BOTH. Ja.

(1)_"Y-yoh-kun," Anna whispered, hooking a short tress of blond behind her ear shyly. "Anou...what are you doing here?" Her black eyes darted from side to side. "Where am I...?" _Freaky, ne? -shudders a bit- I freak myself out sometimes too. She's like that because of the personality thingy. YEAH.

(2) _"It's a strange spell...a kind of "soul-switching" spell." _If you remember, Faust VIII said that in the last chapter.

(3)_ Anna flushed at contact with him. "I-iie," she stammered quickly. "Arigatou for your kindness, Yoh-kun...is there anyway I can help?" _Iieno; Arigatouthank you

(4) _Still blushing, she mumbled "Gomen" and, trembling slightly, returned to cooking. _Gomensorry

Oh yeah, and the italic-ed part, where Hao said he would beat Yoh, was a flashback for your information. Just telling. (Or maybe trying to make this longer. x.x)


	4. Three: Mysterious Melodies From Memory

I was bored, had finished homework, had no interesting books to read, had no interesting anime to watch, had no interesting things to DO, so I decided to write the fourth chapter of Changes. (Not that writing is boring. ;;) My writing has been rejuvenated ever since I wrote "Best Nightmare"'s prelude. Ahahaha. What really surprises me, though, is that more people want Hana than Yohna. O.O I'll...just go and write the fic now. x.x Shall be...-raises eyebrow- cheesy, fluffy, stereotypical, full of Yohna, you name it. And perhaps short. Yes, short. FORGIVE ME.

-

-

**Disclaimer**: I am not in the form of owning Shaman King. I am in the form of owning various fanfictions. BUT, I might be Hiroyuki Takei's long-lost granddaughter or something! "Melodies of Life" belongs to SquareSoft. It's from Final Fantasy IX, by the way.

-

-

_Changes_

-

-

Chapter Three: Day One: Mysterious Melodies From Memory

-

-

Yoh looked into the glistening river. Moonbeams sparkled off of it and created a beautiful effect: silver rainbows. "Like Anna's eyes," he muttered without thinking, not noticing large booming noises and red clouds in the distance (which meant Hao was probably destroying more of the city), or the small footfalls of a person coming up in back of him.

-

-

"What are my eyes like?" a voice said behind him. A voice he treasured. Spinning around quickly, Yoh smiled at the blond itako. "...Oh, nothing."

-

-

Nodding a response--the normal Anna would never let him go without an answer, Yoh pondered--Anna came over to stand next to him, leaning on the guardrail, just like him, and stared out into the water, unbeknownst of the Japanese shaman's thoughtful gaze.

-

-

A slight wind picked up, ruffling Anna's hair and tossing it carelessly into her face. Yoh automatically reached over to brush it from her eyes. The normal Anna would never let him do that, he mused again.

-

-

Abruptly the itako began softly under her breath. As if nature obeyed the girl's orders, it picked up wind as her voice crescendo-ed. Yoh could only stare at her, spellbound, as the grass bent under the wind's force and the water even flowed faster in the river.

-

-

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life.  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond._

-

-

And, as suddenly as Anna had begun, she stopped, frowning delicately in a very un-Anna fashion. Of course, she wasn't Anna right now. "What?" Yoh persisted. "Go on!"

-

-

She continued to frown and turned away, now leaning with her back to the river. "I...don't remember," she confessed. "Only now...after the accident...I thought of it."

-

-

Yoh folded his arms and stared at the ground silently. Something more happened in the accident, he thought.

-

-

"But that's only a small part of the song...but maybe I'll remember as life goes on," Anna whispered.

-

-

Out of the blue, Yoh's watch beeped loudly, announcing the hour as ten o' clock. Anna jumped, slid on the slick grass, and (once again) fell into Yoh's arms. She laughed nervously. "...We've gotta stop making this a habit."

-

-

Yoh nodded, not really listening, just looking into her eyes. He leaned closer to her, and closer, and--

-

-

"What are you guys doing out here?" a voice asked dazedly. "Where am I?"

-

-

Quickly letting go of Anna, Yoh embarrassedly stepped away from the trembling itako--and she wasn't trembling from the cold.

-

-

"P-Pirika?" Anna called out, coming over her initial shock.

-

-

"In person," the Ainu said coldly. Way too coldly for someone like her. Yoh blinked. Had she switched too...? If so, with who?

-

-

"You two shouldn't be out here so late. It's too cold, too. Tomorrow I might not be able to tortu--er, train you, Yoh, if you get a cold. So don't get a cold on me," the blue-haired girl glared evilly, then stomped back inside.

-

-

Yoh stepped backwards nervously. Looked like the spirit of Anna was back, in Pirika-form.

-

-

_End Chapter_

-

-

Was it just me or was that shorter than usual? Dunno. Keep voting for who Jeanne should go with. So, Anna's in Pirika, Tamao's in Anna, then where's Pirika's personality? You'll find out soon. I think. Finally, I updated! REVIEW! Read Best Nightmare or something! Ja ne!

PS. Shall be going away for the weekend. Won't be able to update. -bows- Apologies. I'll make the next chapter extra long or something to make up for it and update sooner. Sorry!!!!


	5. Four: The Sleeping Beauties AwakeThe Fiv...

-sigh- here I present you the way-too-long delayed fourth chapter of Changes...I used to be Sorrowful Rain, by the way. Thanks to my reviewers Illumina, kohujogirl (you've pretty much gotten the point through you want Lyserg/Jeanne...o.O though I appreciate your many reviews! -cough-), damarie, Padfootikachu-chan, animeking, and s91. With Anna _kind of_ back in Pirika, eh...he he...poor Yoh. And, everyone else wakes up, Hao wreaks MORE havoc, and Horo Horo's fiancée comes in, this will definitely get interesting! ...And strange. Doik. -makes Horo Horo's fiancée a Mary-Sue- and please, DON'T ask where Amidamaru went, I don't need him yet.

-

-

**Disclaimer**: I HAVE FREEDOM OF SPEECH! I OWN SHAMAN KING!!

And I'm also a hapless liar.

I don't own Shaman King! OKAY?!!!! But I do own the omake at the end. XD

-

-

Votes so far:

HaoJeanne: 8 (surprises me)

LysergJeanne: 2 (REALLY surprises me).

So HxJ is winning. Happy days for you HxJ shippers. BY THE WAY, I'll be writing a few HxJ fanfictions soon. I SHALL! -stabs self- ow.

-

-

_Changes_

-

-

Chapter Four: Day Two: The Sleeping Beauties Awake...The Five Kisses of Aphrodite Unleashed...And the Author Laughs Maniacally...

-

-

Yoh miserably picked at the meal of scrambled eggs and toast Anna had made for him while Pirika relayed to him his training schedule for that day.

"You'll run 40 kilometers with the 35 pound weights on your legs and hands."

Anna dropped something in the kitchen (due to her Tamao-clumsyness) with a shriek.

"You'll do 350 pushups," Pirika continued, tying a white bandana to her hair.

"What was that?" a sleepy voice called from the girls' room. "...Where am I?"

"You'll perform 50 pull-ups, 400 curl-ups, and then clean the hot springs," Pirika concluded as the doorbell rang and Jeanne came into the dining room in a very Pirika-way with her hands on her hips. "What's all this noise?" she demanded, glaring. "Where's Horo Horo? I need to...train (yeah right! More like torture)...him..."

Just then, Millie walked in, delicately placing her steps like a certain French angel. "Thou shall not steal," she said sternly to Tamao, who had ran in and tried to take some of Yoh's food (having Millie's personality in her, of course).

In all the confusion (and Anna dropping more things), Yoh quickly slipped out of the dining room to answer the doorbell. (Tamao took the opportunity to take Yoh's food, much to Millie's annoyance.)

Opening the door, the Japanese shaman found his very twin counterpart preparing to break down the door with his Spirit of Fire. "Eh..." Hao laughed nervously. "Let's not let Anna find out about that, shall we?"

"That's not the problem..." Yoh started, when Jeanne rushed up to the Asakura twins to see who was at the door. She took one look at Hao, started brushing so profusely and hard you could almost feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. The Iron Maiden looked away from the older twin, mumbled something and scurried away.

Hao gave the girl a bemused look and turned back to Yoh. "What--" he began, letting his Spirit of Fire vanish (a bit too soon, I should say), when this time Pirika walked over to them, crossing her arms coolly and glaring at Hao. 

"Harm one bit of the Funbari Onsens," she whispered murderously to him, "and I'll make you suffer so much you won't have much hopes of getting reincarnated again." With that, she tossed her hair and strode away. 

"_That's_ the problem," Yoh finished, hooking his headphones over his ears and preparing to turn his cassette player on when Hao intervened. 

"There's more," he said, dragging his hand through his hair distractedly. "You...know about the Five Kisses of Aphrodite?" 

Yoh put his finger on his chin. "Isn't that a legend? The five kisses, when bespelled upon mortals, would drive them into some kinds of love?" 

Hao's right bang twitched and he would have sweatdropped if he wasn't a bishounen villain. "I, er...unleashed them on the girls." 

"WHAT?!!" 

"And they activate..." Hao leaned over to look at Yoh's watch and his right bang twitched again. "Right about now."

-

-

----

-

-

Shortly after visiting Chocolove the day Hao unleashed the kisses on the girls, Horo Horo gathered his things and journeyed to the Ainu tribe's current location--which had been his real intention, but he couldn't tell his friends of course. No one knew he had a fiancée...except him, her, Pirika, and the rest of the tribe, of course.

Liviriara was sweet, and beautiful, sure. But she didn't have any shamanic abilities, couldn't cook if her life depended on it, wasn't cutely clumsy, or anything Tamao was--and everything Tamao was Horo Horo liked. So he didn't like his fiancée. Liviriara was way too perfect for his taste.

Horo Horo yawned and nodded every now and then while listening to Liviriara's way-too-melodious-and-throaty voice droned on about the Koro Pokkuru. Trying to smile weakly, he watched in horror while the female Ainu moved her head and her ice-blue, fashionably short curly hair changed different shades of cobalt. Twitching, he noticed that her eyes sparkled way too much and her black sooty eyelashes were way too long. It hurt to see...poor Horo Horo...

Liviriara was just going onto how only Horo Horo, HER soon-to-be-husband, could fix the fate of the Koro Pokkuru, and Horo Horo was cringing, when a certain pink-headed prophetess burst into the room, grabbed his face, and kissed a very-surprised Horo Horo on the lips. 

-

-

_End Chapter_

-

-

...does that count as a cliffhanger? AHEM, anyway, that chapter was kinda dumb, for heaven's sake this was written when I was in one of my HaoxJeanne moods so...er...YEAH. x.x Review, please, much appreciated.

OMAKE

((don't own Dissolution by Richard Lee Byers. Set in non-existent time in the Shaman King world.))

"I've seen you reading quite a bit of American books these days," Anna sniffed. Yoh stepped back nervously, preparing for a rebuke. But Anna continued. "So...I got you this book." The itako handed an astonished Yoh a large, hardcover novel. "Read it and I'll let you off 15 kilometers when you run."  
  
Staring incredulously at his fiance, wondering why she was being so kind, Yoh thanked her and turned the book over to read the summary. "'Menzoberranzen the Mighty. City of grandeur and cruelty, home of deadly swordsmen and diabolical necromancers. The brightest jewel of the vast subterranean world called the Underdark, and proudest achievement of the sinister race known as the drow, Menzoberranzan is a place with a mystery at its heart, a secret flaw that threatens to destroy it.' Anna, are you sure you weren't born there?"  
  
Anna's fist connected squarely with the side of Yoh's head and sent him crashing into the wall.


End file.
